goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Briggs
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Briggs |japname = パヤヤーム Payayāmu |image = |caption = Briggs, pictured with son Eoleo |element = |hometown = Champa |relatives = Chaucha (wife) Eoleo (son) Obaba (grandmother) |age = unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown }}Briggs (パヤヤーム Payayāmu) is a major NPC and supporting character in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. While not necessarily an antagonist, he is involved in two separate boss encounters in The Lost Age. Biography :Note that several elements depicted in The Lost Age relevant to this subject seem to contradict each other; parts of the following information and some of the ordering of the sequence of events are therefore assumed. History Briggs was presumably born and raised in Champa. In his early life he is described as formerly being a real brat, but in the present age he has become a swarthy middle-aged man who was eventually recognized as the greatest of Champa's sailors, so he was subsequently named the captain of the sailors of Champa. He is also described as having "never been sick a day of his life." While he is recognized as tough and boasts of it, Briggs is also very insecure around those even more powerful than himself, instinctively running away from someone who defeats him in battle. Champa's survival relies entirely on the sea to run its fish market, and until recent years Briggs worked as a fisherman gathering fish both to sustain Champa in terms of food and to travel to Izumo and sell fish there for trade and commerce. But in recent years, apparently even before the eruption of Mt. Aleph (perhaps this was caused by the first disturbance at Mt.Aleph in the prologue to Golden Sun), the oceans have warmed up and the fish have gradually depleted in number, so Champa's sailors eventually had to resort to committing piracy far abroad to survive. This made Champa feared as a pirate town, and Briggs was the most effective and fearsome of its pirates, so he thus developed the reputation of a dread pirate across the Great Eastern Sea. Briggs kept his craft a secret from his grandmother, the town matriarch Obaba, because she obviously disliked the notion that Champa had to take from other towns in order to preserve itself, so she could never forgive Briggs if it turned out he was among the populace that facilitated piracy. Eventually, shortly before the end of Golden Sun, Champa's predicament became so unbearable that the Champa elders decided that it was up to Briggs to lead the best of Champa's sailors, henceforth referred to as Sea Fighters, out into the Great Eastern Sea to look for food and jewels to save the village from poverty and starvation, without resorting to piracy like the rest of the town had. Briggs took up the responsibility and brought his wife Chaucha and toddler son Eoleo along for the effort. He left the town in a moderately-sized oar-powered boat. 'Madra' Despite leaving under this pretense of honorable conduct, Briggs quickly resorted to piracy, stealing from towns such as Daila in his initial raids. He justified his actions by simply claiming that desperate times called for desperate measures, and that the ends justify the means. As the crew searched for more loot to pillage, their travels brought them south towards Madra. It was then that the great Tidal Wave caused by the return of Poseidon occurred within the Great Eastern Sea, and the continent of Indra was shifted downward and was sandwiched between the continents of Gondowan and Osenia. Briggs' boat was swept up in the wave and crashed into the newly formed Osenia Cliffs, wrecking it. While this was a major setback for Briggs and his family (and group of four Sea Fighters), Briggs was still set on the objective of getting food for Champa, and of course they would just have to find another ship somehow in the future. .]]Shortly after crashing into Indra, Briggs was found out by the nearby town of Madra, where he was arrested and thrown into jail. Even as news of Briggs' capture spread across the Great Eastern Sea (and it was much welcomed news indeed, which attests to Briggs' reputation), Chaucha and the Sea Fighters remained out of Madra's reach and were trying to come up with a plan to free Briggs. Unfortunately for Madra, a second group of warriors from the Kibombo tribe, hailing from lower Gondowan, who were under orders by the Kibombo witch doctor Akafubu to acquire any gemstone that would look suitable for a coronation ritual that would take place back at the Kibombo hometown. One night both parties struck Madra simultaneously. The Champa attempted to dig under the Eastern wall and chanced upon the Madra Catacombs allowing them to enter Madra easily. However, they met resistance from the local merchants and failed to reach the prison. The Kibombo meanwhile, discovered a weak point in the western wall where part of the wall was either weakened or destroyed and successfully entered the town through it. As they fought their way through town, they released Briggs from prison and injured the item merchant and a handful of others. Briggs and the Champa eventually retreat across the land-bridge to Osenia while the Kibombo return to the Gondowan Cliffs to regroup. It is unclear whether the two raids were coordinated or coincidental, as many Madrans are convinced they were working together, while the Champa and Kibombo make no mention of the other party. Initially the Madrans didn't realize that the Kibombo were involved at all. It was only after the eventual second Kibombo raid that the Madrans realized the Kibombo weapons matched those of the western party from the first raid that Kibombo's involvement was discovered. 'Alhafra' With Briggs back in the crew, the group traveled east to the town of Alhafra, a wealthy and powerful port town they made sure not to raid or antagonize, and they figured that place was their best bet at acquiring a ship to use to bring their food and jewel stockpile back home to Champa. So after destroying the bridge west of Alhafra so that any possible pursuers from Madra couldn't reach them easily, Briggs and the crew entered Alhafra, where they saw that the town had built and possessed a ship unlike any conventional ship seen before in Weyard: a large, wooden sea vessel that is powered not by the rowing of oars, but by catching wind in the sail hoisted on its mast. It was damaged by the tidal wave, however, so they couldn't use it to sail back to Champa. Despite this setback, Briggs still bought the ship with the gold he had pilfered from Madra. Although Briggs and his crew acted predominantly as brutal pirates, not all of their transactions in Alhafra were illicit, because sometime as they were sailing the seas, they happened upon Treasure Isle to the northeast of Champa, wherein they found some very valuable jewels and some strong weapons as well. While a switch on the ground caused pillars to rise up and block their expedition to retrieve all the treasures the ones they were able to get their hands on were worth enough to buy a huge stockpile of food for Champa. This was then stored within their new sailing ship's storage area. Briggs and his family convened in the interior of the ship while the Sea Fighters tried to figure out how they could get the ship's broken mast back onto the ship, which they deemed possible, had there not been a giant rock pinning down the mast into the water, preventing any movement of the mast at all. For the moment the group was stuck in this position. Fate throws Briggs' party another curve-ball shortly afterward, a group of Madrans led by the Elder of Madra and the Mayor of Alhafra managed to find their way through Yampi Desert into Alhafra, having been assisted by the Adepts Felix, Jenna, and Sheba, and the scholar Kraden. While one reason they all came to Alhafra was to stop Briggs and get him to answer for his crimes of piracy, the real reason was this: Shortly after Briggs and his crew fled Madra, the townsfolk were in an uproar, and a survivor of the tidal wave, a man named Piers, who was in the area at the time, was falsely detained and imprisoned by the townsfolk because they suspected he was one the Champa, which was obviously untrue to the Elder and the Mayor. Not content with having someone in their jail just because the town needed a scapegoat, the Elder and Mayor came over to Alhafra to get the testimony from Briggs that Piers was not one of his men. Felix's group is accompanying them because they are personally interested in freeing Piers so they can join up with him and be able to use his Lemurian Ship afterwards for their own quest across Weyard. While the Elder and Mayor of Madra meet with the Mayor of Alhafra in the latter's mansion, Felix's party confronts Briggs inside the ship about Piers, where Briggs brushes them off and shows indifference towards whatever Madra might have done with some uninvolved party. A brawl ensues between Felix's group and Briggs and his Sea Fighters. Felix wins the tough battle, and Briggs concedes, saying even pirates have a code of honor. When the Mayors of Madra and Alhafra arrive, they secure Briggs' vow that Piers is not one of his men. A method to win points with these mayors occurs to Briggs when he clarifies that since the ship was bought with Madran gold, it belongs to the Madrans. The Mayors of Madra are quite pleased with the concept that they will have a ship which they can use for trade between Madra and other towns, so the Mayors agree that Briggs should now be jailed in Alhafra's prison while they await the repair of their new ship to commence. The Mayors stay in Alhafra Manor while the other Madrans return to Madra to give the news concerning Piers. Briggs in the meantime requests that Chaucha and Eoleo can stay inside the ship while it is repaired, which the Mayors grant. Felix's party decides to try and fix the ship themselves with their Psynergy powers, so that they could conveniently sail back to Madra on it afterward with the Elder and Mayor of Madra to return to Piers, but the boulder pinning down the mast proves too much for even the Adept's considerable talent, and are forced to travel back to Madra on foot. Before leaving, they see Chaucha and Eoleo visiting Briggs in the jail, where they remark about how the gruel Briggs and his men must eat is disgusting. Eoleo fiddles around with a nearby key with Psynergy power, to Felix's considerable surprise. Briggs realises that Felix can sense Eoleo's power and scolds his son, as he had come up with a plan for escape that involved Eoleo using his Psynergy to get his hands on the cell's keys, something which he had to be sure Felix wasn't going to interfere with. This escape plot would only occur in the future, however, because as it turns out, the greedy Mayor of Alhafra resents the Madrans owning the ship Alhafra built, so he holds off on repairing the ship and instead used the funds to repair his town, which had suffered considerable damage in the tidal wave. This is not only to the chagrin of just Briggs and Chaucha but the Mayor of Madra as well, especially considering that the Alhafran Mayor is using Madran Gold to fund his greedy ambitions. Much later on, having joined up with Piers and travelled across the Great Eastern Sea, Felix's band returns to Alhafra to remove the boulder pinning down the mast for good, using their newly acquired Burst Psynergy. This was simply done on a whim, as Felix had a hunch that doing so would help these towns out immensely. The town takes immediate notice, to which the townsfolk rally together and raise the mast, finally fixing the ship. This is Briggs' cue to bust out of jail; Chaucha subdues and blindfolds the guard standing watch while Eoleo uses his Psynergy to get the key and unlock the cell doors. Briggs, his family, and the Sea Fighters all then escape together, by secretly tunneling into the wall behind them that leads into the Alhafran Cave underneath the Mayor's mansion and escape into the surrounding forest. They then stealthily make their way to the ship behind the buildings along the beach. After assaulting the Mayor of Alhafra who was on the pier inspecting the ship, they hijack it for themselves and flee Alhafra. Felix arrives too late to stop the pirate, and Briggs taunts Felix for the time he was bested in battle with a "neener-neener-bleah" routine he perfected in prison. Briggs and Chaucha also declare that it's the Mayor of Alhafra who is guilty of trying to steal the ship that they paid for. While this is technically true, Briggs' taking the ship for himself can easily be considered wrong in this case because Briggs was saying previously how the ship they bought with gold stolen from Madra belongs to the Madrans. But to Briggs, returning to Champa with the food and jewels his group has collected over their expedition to save the town from starvation is what is most important. Either way, after saving Champa Briggs claimed that he was planning to return to and repay all the towns he stole from and make amends for his piracy. 'Champa' Briggs triumphantly returns to Champa with the food and jewels, on a bigger ship than what he left Champa with, no less, and the town is completely revitalized, so much so that the once-starving citizens become self-indulgent and lazy, gorging themselves on food and riches. Briggs is viewed as a hero for his deed of saving the town, and the townspeople heavily appreciate that they do not have to resort to piracy across the seas anymore to survive, so the elders consider appointing Briggs the first-ever chief of Champa. Of course, none of the Champa, particularly Obaba, are aware that Briggs had heavily employed piracy himself to acquire the ship, as Briggs, Chaucha and their crew keep it a secret from Obaba and the townspeople. Briggs does tell the townspeople, however, that it was "some amazingly tough thug named Felix" that captured him at Alhafra, and makes Felix sound like a really bad guy interested in stealing the jewels he acquired. But Felix and his band of Adepts most certainly are aware that Briggs has committed large-scale piracy, and they arrive at the town to (among other things) confront Briggs and set him straight. When Briggs sees him in town, he flees inside the cliffs of Champa in terror while Felix pursues. Within the mountain at the Forge of Ankohl, Felix stands opposite of Briggs and Obaba. Obaba is not impressed at Felix's looks, saying that he does not appear to fit Brigg's obviously one-sided description. Briggs pipes up and exclaims that Felix will take him far away if Obaba doesn't destroy Felix now, something Obaba doesn't believe at all, but regardless, Briggs wins her over by saying how "poor Eoleo will be so sad" when he does. Obaba, unable to deny her great-grandson, takes out a pet lizard and throws it into the forge, imbuing it with great power and transforming it into the Avimander. Felix's party engages in a battle where the overgrown salamander is slain. At a loss of words over the power of Felix's group, Obaba tells Briggs he must now fight them himself, as she has done everything she can. Quickly, Briggs protests that he can't, saying that they are bad guys too strong for him, even resorting to the Eoleo gambit again. It is only then that Felix's side of the story is told, when Sheba pipes up and says she doesn't like hearing a pirate call them the bad guys in this scenario, to which Jenna elaborates, explaining that the ship from Alhafra - the ship they fixed for the town - was stolen by Briggs. Thunderstruck by the extent of Briggs' crimes and how it plays into the status of Briggs' return to Champa, Obaba lashes out at her grandson in a rage, calling him a scoundrel. Chaucha butts in and says he only did it for Champa, and clarifies that they had stopped the piracy once they found the jewels from Treasure Isle, and that Briggs always had the full intention of repaying every town they "borrowed from". Obaba forgives Briggs for that, citing that she's "too old for grudges". Briggs agrees with Chaucha that they ought to make amends with all the towns they caused trouble for. Briggs then pretends to catch a cold, and goes into bed to rest, claiming that he'll set out on the voyage to make amends with Daila and Madra (as well as look for more jewels in Treasure Isle) once he's over his cold, though it's clear to almost everyone in Champa that he doesn't have any illness at all and is merely trying to buy time before having to go out and complete his promise. Felix, in the meantime, consults with Obaba about forging the Trident of Ankohl, which is necessary for his party to battle Poseidon and gain entrance to Lemuria. After the finale of The Lost Age sees the return of Alchemy to Weyard, it is assumed that Briggs is now traveling to each of the towns he stole from to repair and repay them and patch things up, and his popularity with the Champa has most likely prompted the elders to appoint him the town's first-ever chief. Thirty Years Later Over the next thirty years, Briggs maintains his reputation across the Eastern Sea as a renowned pirate, and continues to plunder the seas as captain of Champa's pirates, despite his growing age. However, while being captain of the pirates essentially makes him the leader of all of Champa, he never wanted to be formally recognized as its king, even as Champa established itself as a country. Nonetheless, his son Eoleo, who grows up to succeed his father as the scourge of the Eastern Sea, is essentially viewed as the prince of Champa. It is open to possibility that the sailing ship he stole from Alhafra is the ship he uses over the next three decades. He has a strong emotional attachment to his vessel and views it as "full of history", and the ship is antique and not in the best of shape even before the start of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Morgal, the country that established itself at the north end of Angara within the thirty years following the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, is a nation of beastmen now lorded over by Volechek. Early in Dark Dawn, Eoleo is suddenly kidnapped and held captive at the castle of Morgal's seaside capital city of Belinsk, and Eoleo is publicly slated for execution by the next full moon. Naturally, Briggs is up in arms over this, but the well-defended fortress city is nigh-impregnable from the sea. At or around this point, Briggs somehow comes into contact with one of the Warriors of Vale he knew from thirty years before, the now-legendary sailor Piers. Briggs' old mate gives him the news that Kraden is currently in the Bilibin region west of Morgal, and that the offspring of the other Warriors of Vale, comprised of Matthew, Jenna's son, among others, are currently in the Ei-Jei region of Angara west of Champa, and are on a quest to Morgal to obtain a Mountain Roc feather. Briggs immediately writes a letter to Kraden asking him to get Matthew's group to help him, and he has two of his pirates travel to Bilibin to deliver the letter to Kraden. Piers also tells Briggs that living in Kolima Forest at the northeastern corner of the continent is a giant tree named Tret, who has great knowledge about the world, such as how Belinsk can be infiltrated by land. It is somehow known that Tret would not meet with Briggs, perhaps due to Briggs' reputation as a pirate. Briggs does not pay too much to what Piers has to say beyond this, perhaps due to his preoccupation with Eoleo's plight, so he does not catch the important detail of Tret being a talking tree. Briggs receives some Hermes' Water from Piers, a medicinal water that can cure any illness, but all that Briggs would remember from this conversation is that Isaac had used it on "a tree or a forest or something". Piers somehow knew that Hermes Water would be needed to cure Kolima Forest once again in order for Tret to be reached. Piers eventually sails back out into the seas, leaving Briggs to oversee his ship's repairs. Even though not much time passes after sending his letter, Briggs decides to take his ship out and try to attack Belinsk from the sea in an effort to get to his son. Considering the circumstances, anyone would have thought him suicidally insane, and Belinsk's cannons severely damage his ship. However, he manages to sail back to the northeast end of Angara, wherein lies the ancient shipyards of Port Rago. The shipwrights here are renowned as the best in the world, and they respect Briggs' wish to get it repaired, though the ship's state is such that they opine that it is far more practical for them to construct a new ship from scratch. However, Briggs insists on having his ship be repaired. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Even though it was Kraden that Briggs specifically intended for his letter to be delivered to, he is eventually happened upon in Port Rago's docks by Matthew and his group, and he recognizes them for who they are by noting how Matthew has the eyes of his mother, Jenna. Kraden was not found because Bilibin had closed off its borders, but by luck Matthew had come across the two pirates outside the borders. Deeming that Adept help is the best kind for him, Briggs explains his situation, expresses that he is stuck at Port Rago for the time being while his ship is in disrepair, and manages to rope the Adepts into going on a quest for him. Briggs persuades them to go to Kolima Forest and get the information from Tret about how Belinsk can be infiltrated by land, and hands them the Hermes Water that he remembers Piers saying was important. Some time later, progress on the breaking ship's repairs have not been going well, and Briggs spends more time sleeping in the captain's quarters because of his age. Matthew and his group return to him after having met Tret and used the Hermes Water to do so, and upon waking up he is slightly disappointed that Eoleo wasn't rescued already. He is glum to learn that Tret did not offer advice on how to attack Belinsk by land, but the Adepts say that they still need to go to Belinsk, where they might meet up with Ryu Kou, whom they had encountered on their trip. Briggs has heard of Ryu Kou before, the prince of the eastern Angaran country of Sana, whose sister had been captured by Volechek as well, and he states in clear terms that he refuses their request to help Ryu Kou while he is busy rescuing his own son. Their conversation turns to how it is almost the time of Eoleo's scheduled execution, but Briggs tells them that without a ship, there is nothing he can do, and the ship will not be fixed in time. He absolutely would use a fixed ship to make another valiant attempt to rescue Eoleo, but he considers himself helpless as of now, as much as he hates having to leave Eoleo to Belinsk. He tells the Adepts to go to Belinsk without him, and promises he will set sail for Belinsk as soon as he has his boat fixed, but the Adepts are outraged that he is essentially being indifferent enough to his own son's execution that he is waiting around at a dock while having others rescue his son for him. Briggs simply falls back asleep. While Amiti expresses that he is completely opposed to helping Briggs in any way, they decide that going back to Belinsk is their only way forward, even though their original quest has already been completed. Within the short time period to follow, Rago's shipwrights and Briggs' men apparently give up on the ship and take their eyes off it for a while. When they check again, they find, to their great surprise, that the ship has somehow been completely repaired by an unknown third party; its bow has been replaced by a draconic figurehead, wing-like attachments have been grafted onto its sides, and the ship now moves without oars or wind. These all mimic the design aspects of a Lemurian Ship. Briggs and his men immediately take to the sea and sail to Belinsk. By now, a towering structure has raised itself up behind Belinsk's castle and is causing a dark phenomenon that spreads an evil-tainted miasma far beyond Belinsk, the Grave Eclipse. This brings about hordes of shadowy monsters bolstered by the dark influence. Briggs selflessly docks the ship at Belinsk so that Matthew and his group can be saved, and he briefly fights several Gloom Skorpnas while waiting, but is mortally wounded. Matthew's group, now accompanied by Eoleo and Kraden, come across the repaired ship at the pier, and Eoleo rushes onto the ship to rout the shadow monsters. Following this, the Adepts honor Briggs' sacrifice while Briggs and Eoleo share their last moment with each other: Briggs expresses that he had a good life where he was free and answered to no man. Before passing away, Briggs asks Eoleo to tell his mother that he is sorry to leave her alone, and to take care of Champa for him. Eoleo then proceeds to place Briggs' body in a coffin and shove it out to sea with an accompaniment of cannon fire as his personal funeral, reasoning that this is how Briggs would want it. Eoleo swears to Matthew's group that he will make the ones who set off the Grave Eclipse pay, and joins Matthew's party as a new-found companion. Thanks to Briggs putting his life on the line at Belinsk, Eoleo, Kraden, and Matthew's group are provided the means to escape the deadly phenomenon and begin a seafaring quest on Briggs' own ship to try to find a way to bring an end to the Eclipse. Over the course of the journey, Eoleo comes to the camp that his Champan countrymen founded away from Champa when it was covered by the Eclipse, and brings them and Obaba the news of Briggs' death. As A Boss Briggs is fought as a boss early in the game when the party is on the continent of Osenia. Since it would take place after the boss fight against the King Scorpion in the nearby Yampi Desert, Briggs can be considered the "big boss/final boss" of the continent. The boss fight with him and his Sea Fighter minions is much tougher than anything else thus far in the game. Due to the non-linear layout of the game at this point, Briggs can be fought much earlier in your exploration of Osenia or at the end of it, or any time in between. It is hugely recommended that you complete all other activities in Osenia first before fighting the battle - completing the immense Air's Rock dungeon, buying the powerful equipment available at Mikasalla, completing the Garoh segment of the game, getting all of the Djinn available on the western portion of the continent (One Mars, two Jupiter, one Mercury) as well as the Megaera and Flora Summon Tablets - because all that can be done anytime before or after the boss battle, and doing all that before it will make the battle much easier. To initiate the battle, enter Eastern Alhafra, enter the ship, and trigger a cutscene with Briggs. The battle starts with Briggs and one Sea Fighter underling as the opponents. 'Briggs' *'HP: '''984 *'PP: ?? *'Attack: '''129 *'Defense: '29 *'Agility: 76 *'Luck: '''42 *'Mars Power: 100 *'Venus Resistance: '''100 *'Mars Resistance: '100 *'Jupiter Resistance: '100 *'Mercury Resistance: '100 *'Battle Commands: **'Echo Cut:' Used 5 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill that attacks a single Adept with a tackle-sword-slash, dealing an attack equal to Brigg's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points. **'Attack:' Used 2 out of 8 times, this is his standard physical attack. **'Defend:' Used 1 out of 8 times, Briggs has the ability to use the Defend command to cut all damage he would take a particular turn by 50%. *'Items:' * 1 Herb: An item that restores 50HP to either himself or another enemy on his side of the field. * 1 Nut: An item that restores 200HP to either himself or another enemy on his side of the field. * 1 Oil Drop: An item that emulates the Psynergy spell Flare Storm, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 3. * 3 Signal Whistle: A unique item that when used summons an additional Sea Fighter unit to join the battle. *'EXP: '''333 *'Coins: 891 *'Dropped Items: '''Vial (guaranteed) 'Sea Fighter *'HP: '''197 *'PP: ?? *'Attack: '''119 *'Defense: '28 *'Agility: 61 *'Luck: '''26 *'Mars Power: 100 *'Venus Resistance: '''100 *'Mars Resistance: '100 *'Jupiter Resistance: '100 *'Mercury Resistance: '100 *'Battle Commands: ** Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is the enemy's standard physical attack. ** Echo Cut: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill that attacks a single Adept with a tackle-sword-slash, dealing an attack equal to their normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points. *'Items:' * 1 Herb: An item that restores 50HP to either themself or another enemy on their side of the field. * 1 Smoke Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Delusion status condition. * 1 Oil Drop: An item that emulates the Psynergy spell Flare Storm, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 3. *'EXP: '''89 *'Coins: 130 Strategy '''Strategy 1 - '''Making Use of Acquired Items This is a great battle to unleash the Flora summon on, because she will deal massive damage and possibly inflict Sleep on the opponents as well, and the boss fight will seem much less fierce if the party is both relatively leveled-up and carries the strong equipment found elsewhere in Osenia such as the Storm Brand in Air's Rock and the Hypnos' Sword in Garoh. Regardless, watch out for the Oil Drops they can use, as they are lethal at lower levels. Completing the fight will cause the town of Madra to update, with Piers leaving the town, and you will be able to continue the quest into lower Gondowan. '''Note: The following strategies with healing aura are not actually possible in game, unless you go past Naribwe to reach Kibombo, where Piers resides to finally acquire the Mars djinni much later on. The Psynergy Healing Aura, is only available if the player has found 4 Mars Djinn. Before fighting Briggs the MAXIMUM number of Mars Djinn possible is 3. They would work theoretically. 'Strategy 2 - '''Easy and Surviving Win *'Suggested Level': level +-12 *'Suggested Pysnergy': Cure Well, Impact, Ward *'Suggested Items: Storm Brand, Hypnos Sword, Nurse Cap *'''Party: Felix, Jenna, Sheba *'Suggested Djinn Combination': Monoelemental Djinns each + all available djinn *'Strategy on Beginning Party': **Felix focus on attacking Briggs if his weapon can deal hefty amout of damage. He can also use Pysnergy with the better amount of damage focused on Briggs. When someone needs healing immediately, he can cast his Cure Well. **Jenna can focus on party healing by using Healing Aura. If the party is in high health though, she can focus on giving the opponents area Psynergy, with the big arrow on Briggs. **Sheba can focus on casting Ward to the party, particularly to herself, and Impact on Felix (if he serves as an attacker not a Pysnergy-caster). It is advisable to equip her with the Nurse Cap as she is the only one who cannot heal in the party (except for the Djinn Breath). If she already maximized the Ward/Impact, she can focus on casting powerful area Psynergies like Plasma and Storm Ray. *'Added Information:' **It is preferred to kill Briggs first in order to prevent dying and too much enemies. 'Strategy 3 - '''For Experience *'Suggested Level': Any level... *'Suggested Pysnergy': Cure Well, Impact, Ward *'Suggested Items: Storm Brand, Hypnos Sword, Nurse Cap *'''Party: Felix, Jenna, Sheba *'Suggested Djinn Combination': Monoelemental Djinns each *'Strategy on Beginning Party': **Felix focus on attacking the Sea Fighters if his weapon can deal hefty amout of damage. When someone needs healing immediately, he can cast his Cure Well. **Jenna can focus on party healing by using Healing Aura. If the party is in high health though, she can focus on giving the Sea Fighters the Fume Psynergy. **Sheba can focus on casting Ward to the party, particularly to herself, and Impact on Felix. It is advisable to equip her with the Nurse Cap as she is the only one who cannot heal in the party (except for the Djinn Breath). If she already maximized the Ward/Impact, she can focus on casting powerful area Psynergies like Plasma and Storm Ray, aimed at the Sea Warrior. *'Added Information:' **If you want to have many experience points, it is advisable to spare Briggs until he can't use Signal Whistle anymore for maximum experience. **The battle is not that hard if you are in the proper level. Strategy 3 - '(very) hard mode *'Suggested Level: Can be done at the lowest possible level, with a tiny bit of luck. *'Suggested Pysnergy': Cure Well, Impact, Ward *'Suggested Items: '''Storm Brand, Hypnos Sword, Nurse Cap, minimum +- 10 to 12 weasel claws or oil drops *'Party': Felix, Jenna, Sheba *'Suggested Djinn Combination': Monoelemental Djinns each + all djinn Or Sheba deviner and Felix Swordsman/ trainer for more variety and easier summons - especially if you have Flora !!! *'Strategy on Beginning Party': **Have the quickest party member cast the djinni iron (probably Sheba). **With the others, cast the 10 weasel claws (better) / oil drops, to down all Brigg's henchmen. **His henchmen should all be downed, because by making 1 uncounscious, Biggs will NOT attack, but only use "signal Whistle", and this maximally 5 times. **Heal your party with 1 character when needed (herbs/ nurse cap). It usually happens when all henchmen are KO'd, but if really needed, make the fastest character be the healer if there is still one standing. **Once all henchmen are out of the field, use the djinni Iron again, to bolster defenses. If you still have some weasel claws/ oil drops ... Use them. Setting up 2 wind djinni + 1 earth (example: iron) is perfect to summon Flora. **Slowly build your attack up, using the defense command. Do not shy away of using spark + iron (for Zagan/ Flora summon) either to revive or buy time when needed by putting Briggs asleep...Only summon 1 big summon at a time, to keep the passive defensive stats and have enough time to recover. **The reason behind all that is to protect you from Echo Cut. It's a very strong attack !!! Quotes *At Alhafra: :'Sea Fighter Zack:' "You don't stand a chance! We're hardened criminal types! We eat punks like you for breakfast!" :'Briggs:' "Watch yourselves, you self-righteous little brats! You're the ones with a lesson to learn!" :'Briggs:' "We lost... Even pirates have honor... I'll go quietly. I won't make a scene just because I lost... Go on... Hand us over to Madra or Alhafra or whoever..." :'Kraden:' "No crops? So you have no grains? And no meat? It sounds like life in Champa is hard..." :'Briggs:' "It's not hard! It's unbearable! Our children can't eat! Our village is dying!" :'Jenna:' "Champa's so far away..." :'Briggs:' "Well, yeah! You think we could be successful pirates so close to home?" :'Briggs:' "I won't run, and I won't hide. ...Actually, I don't feel up for much of anything right now." :'Briggs:' "I don't know any Piers! Sounds to me like you've made a pretty big mistake!" :'Briggs:' "Oh, stopped by for a visit, did you? (If Felix says yes) I wish that I'd met you under different circumstances... If we had met out on the open seas, you would have seen a different man." :'Briggs:' "Did you call me a thief? I paid for this boat, fair and square. I'm no thief." :'Chaucha:' "You're the thieves! You tried to take our boat away, after we paid you so much for it!" :'Briggs:' "Hey, Felix! You guys take care! And keep Alhafra safe from thieves and pirates! And politicians, too!" :'Kraden:' "What!?!" :'Briggs:' "I doubt we'll ever meet again, but if we do, remember this! Neener neener neener! Neener neener neener! Neener neener bleah!" :'Chaucha:' "That may have been a bit much. If you make him mad, he might chase us right back to Champa." *At Champa: :'Briggs:' "Grandma, what's going on? I thought you were going to protect me!" :'Obaba:' "What do you mean? I've done everything I can!" :Briggs: "Grandma!!! Felix's going to take me away! He's a bad guy! You have to do '''something!'" :Briggs: "Grandma, we found those jewels ourselves, and we paid Alhafra well for that ship, didn't we?" :Obaba: (If Felix says no) "So he's lying again?" :Briggs: "Dang it, Felix, I'm not lying!" Trivia * Even though Briggs himself does not appear to use Psynergy, he somehow can sense Psynergy being used, such as during Felix's battle with Briggs or Eoleo's use of Psynergy. How this is possible is still not known. * In the Alhafran jail, after fighting Briggs, one of the sea fighters makes a Scooby-Doo reference. The second fighter from the right says "Everything would have been fine if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" * Briggs is known to act somewhat childish throughout both games that he appears in, particularly when he succeeds in stealing the Alhafran ship and returns to Champa. He taunts Felix and the party by sticking his tongue out and yelling "Neaner neaner neaner!!" Etymology A "brig" is a holding cell on military institution, in modern times it generally refers to those on warships. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Bosses Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with healing abilities Category:Monsters that can summon other monsters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn